


Web of Woven Feelings

by captain_americassie



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I'll write more for this too, Make Outs, it's cute I guess? idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 19:40:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1481599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_americassie/pseuds/captain_americassie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tavros and Vriska are best buds, and Vriska comes over to watch a movie, fluffy stuff occurs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Web of Woven Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for Peter cause he's a great friend and always helps me fix my computer, love that kid to death c: So I figured I'd write him some stuff for his OTP
> 
>  
> 
> If you have any questions or stuff or just want to follow me, check out my tumblr ( captain-americassie.tumblr.com ) :33

Vriska invited herself over again. Not that you minded really, but your parents would be leaving soon to go on their monthly date. You weren't sure if they would object to you being home alone with Vriska. They didn't, and now the two of you were sitting in your bed watching Pirates of the Caribbean on your laptop. You sat leaning against the wall, while Vriska lie next to you with her right leg sprawled across your thighs.

Rufioh walked into your room, "Hey Tavros, behave yourself alright? We'll be back around ten.", he ruffled your hair playfully and you grinned. 

"Of course!" You said swatting his hand away. "See you guys later!"

"Bye Rufioh, later Horuss, have fun!" Vriska yelled from beside you as they left the room. Outside, you could hear them pulling out of the driveway.

You took a moment to appreciate your best friend beside you. You and Vriska had grown up together as next-door neighbours. She had long, auburn hair, which she had recently dyed the undermost layer of a cobalt blue. You thought it suited her well and really liked it. Throughout your childhood she frequently came over to play and you too had grown very close over the years. Oftentimes she picked fights with you, and you were usually not at fault. But, after a few days of ignoring you she would always come back like nothing had happened. This became a normal occurrence but you merely shrugged it off and waited for her to come back. In fact, that was what had happened a few days ago. She had told you that you were childish for always playing your “reallyyyyyyyy stupid games” for middle-schoolers. Yeah, you liked playing trading card games, but it’s not like you obsessed over them all the time. The two of you were sitting in your room, she was reading a book, and you were sorting your cards. All of a sudden she slammed her book shut and told you off. You had recently noticed that your fights always centered around you not devoting your attention to her. After that incident, Vriska didn’t acknowledge you for three days straight. And today, like all the other times, she showed up unannounced. 

She just walked into your room, and made herself at home. Instead of bringing up your most recent one-sided fight, you asked her if she wanted to watch Pirates of the Caribbean. She nodded and plopped down beside you on the bed. You closed out of your internet tabs, and got up to find the DVD. You dug around through your pile of equally great movie choices, finally, you found the correct DVD and slid it into the computer. 

Within a few moments Vriska had made herself comfortable sprawled across your bed. The movie was fifteen minutes in before Rufioh and Horuss announced their departure. You bid your farewells and you continued your movie. 

A few minutes later Vriska became fidgety. She wouldn’t sit still and it was really starting to bother you. You eventually spoke up, “Hey, Vriska, is everything alright? You keep moving around. Can I get you some water or something?”

“Uhm, no thanks Tavros, sorry I’ll try to stop fidgeting.” She stilled herself, but still seemed on edge. 

This time, half an hour had passed before she started fidgeting. You tried to ignore it the best you could, but it was very distracting. Her fidgeting began to make you fidget as well, and finally you decided to get up and get a glass of water. “You need anything Vriska?”

“Nope. I’m good.” She repositioned herself so she took up most of the space on the bed.

“Alright, be right back then.” You got up, and walked downstairs to the kitchen. 

Your leg was sore from sitting so long, which made your limp slightly worse. You had fallen out of a tree when you were eight, and broken your leg. It healed fairly well but it had been broken pretty bad, hence the limp. Vriska had been with you that day. She was the one who convinced you to climb the tree. You got most of the way up, and when you got scared you tried to climb down, but had slipped. Vriska had quickly gone to get Rufioh and he took you to the hospital. It was there they told you that you wouldn’t be able to walk properly the rest of your life. But, you considered it was better than not walking. Vriska teased you for weeks on end about it, and still would sometimes bring it back up. She was always with you though, helping when you needed help and just generally being there for you.

That was a long time ago, you were both seventeen now, and that accident had passed. Meanwhile, you had filled up your glass and had begun the trudge back upstairs. Your leg was still a little stiff, and you winced a little as you knocked it on the door on your way back into your room. 

“You alright over there Tavros?” Vriska asked from the bed, she was lying on her back with the movie paused. “I figured I’d start the movie again once you came back up.”

“You didn’t have to do that, but thanks.” You took your place beside her on the bed.

She glanced over at you, “Is your leg sore?”.

“Yeah just a little stiff, no big deal.”

“Want me to rub it?”

“Uhm, sure, that’d be nice.”

You propped yourself up better so Vriska could massage your leg. She turned sideways and set your left leg on her lap. Cracking her knuckles, she began to rub your calf just under the knee. Her hands massaged deep into your sore muscles and it felt fantastic. You felt so relaxed, and soon your eyes drifted shut as you enjoyed the massage.  
Her fingers kneaded into your skin, and rubbed in circles below your kneecap. They moved upwards to rub your lower thigh gently. You felt a brief pause in her rubbing, and then her lips were upon yours. She pulled away quickly, huffing and shoving your leg off of her.

“V-Vriska, what was that for?” You were shocked, she had never seemed to show any romantic interest in you. Was she just looking for someone to kiss? Or did she want something more than friendship? Honestly, you were just very confused. You didn’t object to her kissing you at all, in fact, you rather enjoyed and had liked Vriska for the past few years.

“I wanted to. Is that a problem, Tavros?”

“Well, no, I was just wondering why you kissed me.”

“What? Never kissed a girl before?”

Actually, you hadn’t. This had been your first kiss, and it was with Vriska. You can’t say you were disappointed about it. 

“Uh, nothatwasmyfirstkiss.” You said it so fast you weren’t even sure you had said real words.

“What was that Tavros?”

“That was my first kiss……..”

“Oh shit! I’m sorry Tavros, you must hate me now. I took your first kiss. Ugh, what was I even thinking?”

“I actually kind of really liked it…”

“Oh, well in that case.”

She leaned back over and kissed you again. She tasted, good? She didn’t taste sweet, but it was her own distinct flavour. And you really enjoyed that. You kissed her back, being cautious, not wanting it to end. Her tongue flicked at your lips, seeking access, you freely gave it to her, opening your mouth to allow her tongue in. You weren’t very experienced with activities like this, but she seemed to enjoy leading and you were content with that. You kept your eyes closed, but you felt hyper aware, and you felt her shift as she moved closer to you. Her hand grasped at your thigh, holding it tightly, and her other arm snaked behind your back, wrapping around your waist. You turned towards her a bit so you could reach her mouth better. 

Vriska continued to deepen the kiss, pulling you as close as she possibly could. It seemed like she was going to initiate further action, but at that moment you two heard Rufioh and Horuss pull into the driveway. You glanced at the clock, a lot of time had passed between watching a movie and kissing, but they were still home early, it was only eight, and they had left around five. 

Vriska distanced herself away from you slightly, and adjusted her hair and glasses so as not to raise suspicion. You did the same, and started the movie again at a random spot.  
There was a knock at your door, and Rufioh came in. “You two have fun?”

“Yeah, we had a lot of fun!” By the way Rufioh smirks a little you think you may have answered a bit too quickly, but he doesn’t push it further.

Vriska piped up from beside you, “How about you guys? You’re sure home earlier than expected.”

“Yeah, we had a good time at the movie, but we ate too much popcorn and decided on not getting dinner. But anyways, I’ll leave you two be.” Rufioh left the room, and closed the door behind him. 

You looked over at Vriska smiling, she grinned and leaned over to give you a quick kiss. “We should do that again sometime, Tavros”


End file.
